The Dream Within
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: Songfic, introspective and a tad bit of romance. The song is from the new Final Fantasy movie.


I do not own Slayers or anything related to the series.  
I do not own the song "The Dream Within" from the Final Fantasy Motion Picture.  
  
  
The Dream Within  
  
I am Mother of All things. It is My will that must be obeyed. My child, My son Phibrizo, why did you defy Me? It is not your place to decide when the world I created ends. What are these desires that cause you to seek Me? Did you not understand what My presence would bring? I am sorry My child, but destruction is what you desire, and it is what I shall give you.  
  
Free the Dream Within  
The Stars are Crying  
A Tear...A Sigh  
Escapes from Heaven  
...And Worlds End   
  
Human girl, where did you learn of Me? How can you dare to call on My power, knowing that Chaos is what will follow? You are My shadow, little human girl. You walk the path between the powers I created. I let you keep the knowledge of My power that you found so long ago. You say you are willing to return to Me, I wonder if that is true. What are these emotions that you feel, what makes them so strong, that you will sacrifice all that you are?  
  
Breathe the Dream Within  
The Mystifying  
...We Tremble and Spin  
Suspended Within...  
  
Your emotions fill Me little human girl. You are truly the sum of your memories. Your life, you give up so willingly to save those that you call friends. One name calls out more than the rest. Gourry. Why does one person make such a difference? You hide these feeling from even yourself. Why is this emotion called love so strong that you call Me, yet you hide the fact you feel it, from yourself?  
  
Look Beyond  
Where Hearts Can See  
Dream In Peace  
Trust Love...Believe  
Suspended Within  
  
You who she gave her life for. You know who I am, yet you call out to Me. You demand that I give back her back to you. You are all willing to give up your lives for her. My other son that has watched all that occurs, he lowers his eyes to Me in reverence, but not you tiny humans. Your pain fills the air as I tell you that she sacrificed herself. That she is no more.   
  
Free the Dream Within  
The Voices Calling  
A Song...A Prayer  
From Deep Inside You  
...To Guide You  
  
Human boy, why do you follow Me? Why are her friends trying to follow you? Does the girl mean so much to you? Your friends with their magic can no longer follow, but you continue to pursue Me. How can you endure? My power should have crushed you. You don't even understand where you are entering, do you human child? Your armor and sword are lost to you, I can kill you if I chose. None of these things matter, do they? She is all you know. Her image that I have chose is all that is left of the girl you beg to wake up or is it something more that calls to you?  
  
Be the Dream Within  
The Light is Shining  
A flame On the Wind  
Salvation Begins...  
  
Was it your power that allowed you to enter My realm? Or was it her spirit that still fills Me, pleading to let you live. Your touch! I have never been touched by any living soul. Nothing will keep you from finding her will it? You will bring her back or you will join her. I understand this now. Perhaps, I will give you what you desire. You desire life, and this force called love. So I shall grant you this human boy? Is this what you want as well, little human girl?  
  
Look Beyond  
Where Hearts Can See  
Dream In Peace  
Trust Love...Believe  
Suspended Within  
  
I have left you alone in The Sea of Chaos human boy, it doesn't matter. I left you without returning her to you. Your loss is over whelming. Her name escapes your lips one last time, your will to live gone. You hang your head in defeat. You wait for death to take you. I shall be merciful?   
  
Free the Dream Within  
The Stars are Crying  
A Tear...A sigh  
Escapes from Heaven  
...And Worlds End  
  
In this place let the love you hide be shown before I return you to your home. Together. Your embrace fills everything with a warmth and light. None of My children have been able to do what you both have done together. Remember only that you have pleased Me and shown Me what neither the Gods or the Monsters could. Love and the power it holds.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
